


every day is like a battle, but every night with us is like a dream

by 16met18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, LMAO, Liam Payne - Freeform, Love, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Reality, Zayn Malik - Freeform, Zayn leaving, angsty, it's sad but not really, one direction - Freeform, other boys are mentioned like once, super short, takes like 3 minutes to read, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/16met18/pseuds/16met18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>super super short drabble about zayn leaving</p>
            </blockquote>





	every day is like a battle, but every night with us is like a dream

“Liam,” Zayn whispers, closing the door behind him and walking towards the other boy.

“I know, I know.” Liam says, wrapping his strong arms around his boyfriend.

“I don’t want to do this, Liam. I hate this so much.” He whimpers, pressing his body closer to Liam’s, face hiding against the crook of his neck.

“You’re gonna do this, okay? And it’s going to be hard, but you’ll get through it, the boys will get through it and-we’ll get through it.” Liam speaks in Zayn’s ear, words said like a secret. 

“God, I’m going to miss you so fucking much.” Liam feels his eyes prickle with tears.

“You-we’re gonna get through it, like you said. It isn’t forever, I love you so much.” Zayn doesn’t know how long he has before he has to jet off to somewhere, far from his best friends. 

Liam lightly grabs Zayn’s chin, making him look up into his eyes. 

“I love you.” He says against Zayn’s lips, letting them mold together. They fit so perfectly and Liam is thinking how the fuck he’s going to live without this. Without _him_  but he has to-they have to.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> title is from New Romantics by Taylor Swift


End file.
